Transcend Memories
by Jerza-Worshipper Mystery
Summary: A young girl tries to kill Jellal while he's on a mission with Team Natsu. But before she can deliver a fatal blow, she writhes in pain and faints. Taking her back to the guild. When she awakes she starts crying and says she can't remember anything. Taking her in, she becomes attached to Erza and Jellal. Oh and she also radiates highly powerful magic. Just who is she?
1. Dusk

Konnichiwa Minna-san~

This is The fantabulous, random and Kawaii Mystery.

As of recent I've been into Fairy Tail. The couple that got me hooked?

Well. Of course it's Erza and Jellal.

As of such this couple will have the aforementioned lovers, and also Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and Wendy and Romeo. I may add Happy and Carla and Evergreen and Elfman if I feel it or can get enough into the characters.

I mean Happy is adorable.

Anyway welcome to my first ever Fairy tail fic. I will also be updating other stories such as my recently published 'No matter what you'll always be mine' and crown172's bday fic.

Alas my Christmas story shall have to wait till December when I'm in the mood.

Lastly this contains a few OC.

This is just a prologue.

And I'll also be making Pokemon one shots for my fav couples. Refer to my bio for details.

If something seems out of place please notify me and I'll consider correcting it.

Okay! Onward to the wondrous tale of love and struggle.

* * *

><p>"So you understand your mission, young lass? You are to murder Jellal Fernandes. He is a dangerous individual and must be stopped!"<p>

The speaker was a broad man about in his early 50's. He had tannish skin that was clothed by black and red garments.

He had wild, spiky silver hair and jet black eyes. He was sitting on a porcelain throne.

The room they were in was dark, only lit by the tons of vanilla candles present. There was unusual rune markings on the floors.

The man looked to the young girl kneeling on the floor in front of him and smirked devilishly.

The girl was about six years old.

She had creamy pale skin.

She had long plum purple hair that was noticeable even in the dimness of the room. She was wearing a gothic Lolita like dress that was an amethyst purple and black with detachable long sleeves and black and purple striped leggings. She has her hair in low, slightly curly pigtails tied with black ribbons. She also had purple shoes.

There was a pregnant pause.

Then the girl lifted her head. Her heterochromia eyes, which were chocolate brown and tea green held a dull and soulless look to them.

She slowly nodded her head in response.

"Hai. I shall eliminate the level S threat and in return Master, you'll give me my Memori Jewels, will you not?"

She spoke with a monotone voice, quite implausible for a young girl at her age.

Her master simply smirked and nodded.

"Now go child. Go and make that bastard suffer. Do what is needed."

The girl nodded again and stood up and put her hands over her chest. After muttering a unknown spell, a light blue rune circle formed under her. As the light grew bigger as the girl's hair floated from the magic surrounding her, a single unknown tear fell from her eyes.

Then the girl vanished, leaving behind rainbow sparkles.

The unnamed male chuckled before exploding in a full-blown laughter.

The girl landed in the forest near Magnolia. She placed her hand on a nearby tree to steady herself as the magic she used took a bit out of her.

She held her hands up and in a flash a large pouch that held about 900,000 jewels in it.

"This should sustain me till I complete my mission."

She took another look at the town.

So this is how it looked 8 years ago? Hmm. This will be interesting. Now where's Fairy Tail?

Jellal Fernandes. You will meet your demise by me, Dusk."

* * *

><p>That's a wrap~<p>

Jellal: so some deranged pyscho is sending a six year old to kill me?

Me: Yep.

Dusk: What? Afraid to lose your life AND dignity by the hands of a girl?

Me: Before this turns into a one-sided battle.

I'll leave you guys to wonder about the now identified Dusk.

R&R.

And no flames. No mean criticism.

And NO mocking my love for the couples.


	2. A freedom granted and love announced

**Me: Konnichiwa Minna-san~**

**I'm back with the second chapter of Transcend Memories.**

**Jellal: I swear to Mavis, this girl is practically worse than Ultear, Meredy and Mirajane combined.**

**Me: I take that as a compliment. (Sticks my tongue at Jellal childishly.)**

**I have a question. Is it weird that I like Angel and Midnight together along with Mavis and Zeref?**

**If so, well who cares what you think, I'm my own person.  
><strong>

**Now this is an Erza and Jellal story. So it will mainly focus on them. **

**But it will also have Nalu, Gruvia, Rowen, Miraxus, and Elfgreen and maybe Happy and Carla, I'm in-between if I prefer her with our fish-obsessed cutie pie or our kiwi-loving hunter.**

**As said. The first three to review shall get to ask me one question about me or the story.**

**Rules:**

**No too personal questions.**

**Nothing that goes farther than what's been told.**

**No vulgarisms.**

**And you must be nice and respectful towards my story. Don't like. Don't read.**

**And now unto the story~~**

**It is impossible to repent of love. The sin of love does not exist**

**Muriel Sparks**

* * *

><p>It was a chilly afternoon day in Magnolia. The birds were resting in their trees, gearing up for migration. People out and about. Loving the calmness. Well. As calm as it can get with Fairy Tail. Still the atmosphere was calm and collected. A cloudless day. Considering how things have been, what with the GMG. Still these times are perfect. Especially for certain couples. That's right Bisca and Alzack aren't the only lovey dovey couple anymore.<p>

**Normal POV**

Erza Scarlet was walking to the center of town on such a day. She was out of her usual outfit and amour today. Instead she had on a knee-length black skirt with thin blue ribbons on each side of her hips, a long sleeve blue-black sweater with a full moon stitched on it, gray leggings and socks, and black boots. Her beautiful scarlet hair was slightly tied up with a black bow and she also had a midnight blue scarf on.

She smiled as she reached her destination: the Dessert shop. Filled with delicious strawberry treats, more so strawberry cake.

Though she wasn't here for the cakes alone. Nope. She was here for a date. Yes. You heard right. A date. The great Titania Erza Scarlet was going on a date. One might not think that this was plausible. And yet thinking that would certainly have gotten you killed.

It's been about seven months since the Grand Magical Games, with Fairy Tail being the victor. **(A/N: since this is an AU, it won't have anything to do with the current arc. [Too lazy to say its name] and btw I don't really care for the Oracion Seis, loved they're arc but they're really not relevant to this story, less they be Angel, Midnight, and Cobra since the latter LOVES Kinana.) **

She waited by the door patient. Well. As Patient as Erza can be when her favorite food was practically teasing her to come and devour them. Still. She promised her date she'd wait patiently for him.

It was only three minutes when she heard heavy panting. She turned her head slightly a smile gracing her beautiful face. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with love. For there, only a few feet away from her was the love of her life: Jellal Fernandes. How might you ask was Jellal here. On a date. With Erza?

_**Flashback**_

"_Jellal Fernandes and Meredy Milkovich. As it stands you two are standing before us now because you both have committed past treasons and acts similar to dark mages. Infiltrating the council, firing the Enthrion, building the Tower of Heaven, Grimore Heart, and escaping custody…such acts are not easily forgiven."_

_Yes. Jellal and Meredy were on trial. The Council had caught them after an incident with The Oracion Seis Reborn. They had managed to turn them to the light, but they were still fugitives. And thus were put on trial.  
><em>

"_The both of you should spend a life in solitary confinement." The judge continued."_

_There were incoherent murmurs all around the court room. _

"_However… , the judge said, since you've been on the path of destroying many troublesome Dark Guilds, and the fact that Meredy was only a child when she committed her acts of crime and the support from respected guilds such as Fairy Tail , Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. We the council finds the defendants cleared of all crimes. The only thing required is you are both to join Fairy Tail as S-class mages. _

_Jellal and Meredy were speechless. They were freed? If only Ultear were here to see this. But she found her peace and therefore is able to smile down upon them._

_A few hours after the trial, Jellal and Meredy were being escorted to Fairy Tail. Meredy was happy because she'll be able to see Juvia more often and hang out with the other girls. Especially with getting Erza and Jellal together._

_Jellal on the other hand was a nervous wreck._

_He loved Erza dearly and wanted to be with her. Yet even after he told her the truth about his supposed fiancée, cause let's face it, his lying skills were shit, he still didn't know how to face her._

"_Stupid Jelly! I can understand what you're thinking easily." Meredy bursted out._

_M-Meredy! Damn you're cunning and deceptive" Jellal admitted in utter defeat._

"_Well if you don't shape up and tell Erza, I'll lock you in a room with her and strip you of clothing till you admit it." And like the pervert Jellal is he blushed blood red._

"_F-Fine! Damn. You are evil._

_When they got to Fairy Tail, they were meet with an explosive party, no other way to describe the rambunctious guild.  
>Natsu and Gray fighting, Cana and Mira idly talking, Lucy trying to stay out of the chaos Levy reading to a bored Gajeel, and Erza eating Cake. Nothing out of the usual.<em>

_Later that evening, Jellal pulled Erza aside and finally confessed. And they had an audience, which Erza beat most of the men into body casts for._

_And so the beautiful couple soon started dating... along with Natsu and Lucy, Gray finally confessed to Juvia, Mira and Freed hit it off. Wendy and Romeo started this adorable teen romance. As for Cana? she and Bacchus started hitting it off. Merry merry for everyone._

* * *

><p>Erza smiled to her self remembering that night. She's never been happier. she has great friends and an even greater lover.<p>

"Erza-chan!"

Speak of the devil.

Jellal came dashing up towards her dressed in a casual outfit, with a scarlet red scarf.

"Ready for our fourth date?"

"Always."

Neither of them noticed, a small girl watching them from a reasonable alley.

Smirking to herself, she smiled wickedly and soon disappeared into the dark.

"Jellal Fernades. My Master's revenge will be sweet yet bitter. well sweet for him. Bitter for your lover.

**How was it? **

**Review cause I'm at the library and running out of time. I'll update soon.**

**LONG LIVE JERZA.**

**Sorry for the shortness. I'll improve.**


	3. My once precious life

**Hello Minna-san. Gomen ne for the wait. I've been busy. The first quarter of my senior year is over so that meant I've been getting my grades up. Anyways I still have 1 spot open to a reviewer since only White-Okami and ShinyDragonair2 reviewed. Please refer to my last update for details.**

**BTW. I'm changing Mira and Laxus to Mira and Freed. Truth be told, I prefer that couple over the former. So when I update this, I'll change it to Mira and Freed.**

**So bashers, flamers and couple haters stay OUT!**

**After I deleted my last story due to some rude asshole saying my OCs are unimportant and what naught. Well let me say something: It's. My. Story. And. My. Ideas. So. If. You. Can't. Say. Something. Nice. GTFO AND STFO!**

**Now that that's out of my system. Let's go on to Fairy Tail.**

**This is also a filler chapter for Dusk; I'll get to the fighting as soon as I can, so bear with me.**

**I'll also be making Jerza Au lemons so watch for them.**

**Dusk's POV**

It's been a week and a half since I came to Magnolia to hunt down and murder Jellal Fernandes.

My master told me those he committed great crimes before. The building of the Tower of Heaven, firing the Entherion, enslaving thousands of people. The list could go on but right now I don't have the time nor patience. My mission was given no time limit but I'm not to dilly-dally. I've been observing his close friends and that scarlet haired woman he was with two days before.

I have info on Erza Scarlet- his lover and the legendary Titania with Requip- the Knight magic, Lucy Heartfillia, Erza's closest friend and a Celestial mage, Natsu Dragneel- The fire Dragon Slayer and Lucy's bae, Gray Fullbuster- and Ice mage with a serious stripping habit, Juvia Loxar- Water Mage and Gray's girlfriend, Gajeel Redfox - The iron Dragon Slayer who can't sing to save his life and has a weird obsession with metal, His girlfriend Levy Mcgarden- Script mage, Three Exceeds called Carla, Happy and, Pantehrlilly who seems to be in a sort of love triangle? Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvel and her boyfriend Romeo Conbolt- user of Rainbow Fire magic. Lastly Mirajane Strauss and Freed Justine- so far I know Mira- as many call her- has the magic of Satan Soul, and Freed I'm not so sure of.

Backing out of my collected Intel, I try to decipher why Master wants Jellal Fernandes dead or more so why he sent me. I'm only six-years old. Sure, with my Magic of Ten elements, Dimensional/ Spatial magic and my Bodily Transformation magic, sure I'm a force to be reckoned, but why? All my Magic are powerful and yet even though I'm young I've mastered each. My Ten element magic allows me the ability to control Water, Fire, Earth, Plants, Ice, Lightning, Wind/Air, Light, Darkness, and healing. My Dimensional Magic allows me to create separate dimensions for my own use. Only I can control those and can enter and leave freely. I can also put others there and know exactly what happens in there. Lastly my Bodily Transformation magic grants me the ability to use my body itself as a weapon for example, I can transform my hand into a silver sword blade capable of cutting through anything, and I can also grow wings out of my back, I can also morph my physical appearance. Like shape shifting. That spell I used to travel back may seems like time magic, which it kind of is but I don't fully have it just the ability to travel to and back in time. I don't really understand it but its fine.

Back to the bigger matter at hand. I don't get why I have to kill Jellal Fernandes. You see I have no memories. Two years ago, Master Volker and the other members of my organization told me they found me half-dead in a forest with no memories. They examined me and found my memories had been turned into a type of memory lacrima called Memori Jewels. Though they took great care of me and trained me, they said they'd only give them back if I killed Jellal Fernandes in the past to prevent him from doing greater damage in the future than what he did in the past.

To be perfectly honest. I don't want to kill Fernandes. I don't exactly know why. It's not just that Erza and he look like the most Moe and kawaii couple ever. My memories are probably all I have of my past unknown life. I don't know if my parents are alive or if I had any friends or family. I feel if I kill Jellal, I'll never obtain my happiness again. Like it would of never existed.

But that's not entirely true. Since I saw Jellal and Erza over a week ago, I've been having dreams. Not just any dreams. It's like they're my memories. They come and every time I wake up I find that I was crying. My most recent _dream _leaves me the most skeptic.

_Flashback_

_I'm a three year old girl. My hair is somewhat shorter and in a French braid. It looks about to be summer.  
>I'm wearing strapless white dress with a lilac ribbon along with scarlet and purple rose on my waist, black Maryjanes along with white socks. I'm holding two peoples' hands. My Mother and Father. <em>

_I'm giggling while we're walking in a field. I can't see my parents' faces but I know my mom is blushing and smiling at both me and my papa. My dad look jovial like he's in a Utopia that consists of me, Mommy and him. _

_We stop at the destined place and I see a picnic. My mom look overjoyed, she must love picnics._

_After a while of eating and seeing my parents kissing, which makes the younger me giggle. The dream starts to shatter. I'm all alone and crying for my parents. For their warmth. Their embrace. Anything._

_I'm all alone and I don't like that._

_End of flashback._

That's how it is. That's how my resolve to get my memories back comes back a hundred time stronger.

I want to know who my Mother and Father are. Then maybe I can smile and be like that girl in the dream again.

"Um, Miss? Your order of beef ramen, and teriyaki beef rice bowl is ready." The young waitress tells me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I'm at a food and ordered some beef ramen.

"Oh thank you." I say putting on a sweet front.

Before the girl can leave I ask: "Excuse me Onee-chan, but could you tell me about Fairy Tail's Titania and Wizard Saint.

"Oh yes sweetheart. You see they're Fiore's hottest couple ever. Erza, I hear is scary but strong and reliable. While Jellal was kinda big on 'redemption' but loves Erza more than anything. To be honest I sometimes hear the Fairy Tail mage Natsu Dragneel talk about how he and his frenemies Gray and Gajeel all bet on when Jellal would confess to Erza. Surprisingly Natsu won, but I hear he's denser than anything."

"Oh. Really" I say. I giggle but laugh inwardly. This will be quite the mission.

"One more thing. Do you know where I can find Fairy Tail? I'm thinking of joining when I'm older."

I put on a sweet face and smile. This should help me with my goal.

"Oh, of course cutie pie. How's about you finish your food and I'll give you a map.

I giggle again and dig in.  
>'Yummy.' I think.<p>

Just you wait Fernandes. I'll get you. I'm sorry but this is so I can remember my beloved parents.

**Again. This is just a filler. Trying to get to the action ASAP.**

**R&R. No flames, bashers or haters.**

**Who else wants Hiro to get these two together by the time the manga ends  
>Speaking of manga. I hear Naruto's ending pretty soon.<strong>

**Anyway. Bye for now.**


End file.
